This invention relates to providing an improved silicon wafer debonding system. More particularly, this invention relates to providing new wafer debonding apparatus including stress-free means for multi-axis film debonding utilizing a specialized tool or fixture.
Thinned semiconductor wafers are relatively fragile and often require a temporary rigid support that allows the wafer to be successfully processed through a series of fabrication steps. Current handling and processing of ultrathin wafers (and similar items) includes debonding of the wafer from such a temporary support (e.g., a thin flexible film). Reliable, high-throughput debonding processes are difficult to achieve as any force applied to the wafer to promote debonding adds an increased risk of damage to the wafer. A system to assist damage-free debonding of a thin or ultra-thin silicon wafer from a support material would be of benefit to many in this field.